What our anger brings
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: What happens when Bella/jasper are left alone together and they have a small argument an possibly ...
1. Hello Memo

Heads up my lovely's I'm trying a new tactic, now readers I need your help and your brain MUWAHAHAHHA *clears throat* sorry excuse me so anyway tell me what you want or would like to see happen in the next or future chapters. I promise if I take your idea I shall give you full credit an will notify you to let you know when I'm posting the chapter with your idea. thanks for taking time to read this story anyway I'm off to write more or am I...the world may never know or will they muwahahaha but seriously off i go there's something out there i'm gonna grab a stick and poke it.  
- Madhatterhelsing


	2. Bring bitch

_**Hello my lovely's I was doing some reading an decided to redo this chapter, I changed a few things but not a lot so anyway this is a scene where Bella/Jasper argue then things get something better than heated they get amusing. I own nothing of twilight it belongs solely to Stephanie Myers; I also own nothing of the sweet life of Zack & Cody (where I got the kiss idea). Review and I shall return the favor to you story if you have one.**_

_***setting- Cullen house mansion it's 3am on a Monday***_

Bella currently sat on the only other couch in the Cullen living room with a tight lined scowl, arms an legs crossed. She was in a bad mood which only seemed to get worse. "Stupid stupid unbelievably stupid" she grumbled looking at the far wall wishing for it to burst into flames with the rest of the house and a certain vampire. She simply couldn't understand why she could not be at home an wait for them to return but no the others thought it would be a nice thing for her an jasper to bond. "stupid pain an the asses she thought to herself huffing her leg began to bounce up an down while her fingers began to rum a steady rhythm on her forearm. "Damn bloody vampire" she mumbled rather louder than necessary she new the other could hear her but she simply didn't care.

Jasper currently resided on the only other brown couch facing a human he demanded annoying as hell. she was currently sitting across from him drumming away which was working his last nerve, giving into the temptation he bit out a growled just loud enough for her weak human ears to hear. Don't kill the human, don't eat the human...Damn can I at least smack the human bitch he thought to him self glaring at the floor then her. "Bloody human swine pain in my ass" he grumbled out giving in once more to the need to annoy her in moments and desires like this he felt a lot like Emmett.

_***OMG oops all most forgot by the way all the other Cullen's have gone on a hunting trip also Alice is having a vampire cold so she can't see anything going on or happening. An yes I know vampires can't have colds but in my story they can so HA...sorry that was rude of me...Anyway the Cullen's aint back for 2 WEEKS.***_

Bella stood quickly apon hearing jasper's statement, moving forward a little her hands move to rest on her hips "oh stop being so dramatic you Popsicle of death" she stated annoyed/full of anger and confidence no trace of fear present in her scent even thought she knew he could kill her and make it look like a accident especially since Alice has a cold an there would be no proof that he did it considering he is the god of war, but to her he was plain old pain in the ass jasper who tried to bite  
her because he could feel his family's blood lust.

Coming to stand up at vampire speed jasper moved forward as well he would put up with her grumbling but not her disrespecting him or his person "excuse me you no life having skinny anorexic bitch" he had no idea why he called her anorexic or a bitch, he was raised as a gentleman his mother would smack him upside the head if she heard him speak the way he is. Bella hissed much like a cat would to jaspers surprise; she glared at him for the longest 5 minutes of his life. "Bella you're so sad and dependant that it's funny" again he had no idea why he was saying what he was saying but something about her got under his skin really bad.

"Excuse the fuck out of me limp biscuit" she hissed once more hands dropping from her waist as she moved closer so they were now a good 3-4 inches apart from each other. "you got some nerve talking about people being dependent and sad I mean come on have you looked in a mirror lately cause if not you really should" she knew that was a low blow considering everything he had gone threw especially after he almost bit her she felt a small twinge of guilt but quickly over passed it. "You act like you're so perfect and that your shit doesn't stink."

"Your right excuse you also for your information I can't shit I'm not human" he stated with a very arrogant smirk. "You're a major pain in the nut sack and you need to quit while your ahead little girl" his voice along with his eyes turned darker sending small chills up her spine, his eyes were now a dark brown almost black. "You have no idea what you're getting your self into" the smirk that was on his face only moments ago was now gone and replaced with a thin line. "I know it's none of my business but you really need to get a life"

"okay well isn't that the kettle calling the pot black an you really need to shut the hell up before I rock you" she stated using a bunch of gestures and a accent that's not originally her own. "You're just mad because I'm super fly an I run the show" she stated popping the collar of her she and popping out her hip and crossing her arms over her chest with the same trade mark smirk he had not to long ago. She was just begging for him to say something stupid cause she all ready had the perfect comeback, he really did need to quit though although amusing it was growing more and more annoying."

"Whoa hold up bitch who the fuck do you think you talking to like that cause I know you're white ass aint talking to me" he questioned loudly his southern accent coming out and mixing with a ghetto one all humor and playing around had disappeared all though it was never really there to begin with. Well those who mess with the bull better be damned sure there goanna get the horns he thought to himself impressed that she hadn't back down yet. That fact that she just referred to herself as super fly just proved his point that she needed to quit will she was ahead before she said something stupid but oops to late.

"I'm talking to you yea Brokeback mountain heath ledger wanna be" she stated uncrossing her arms an moving to stand toe to toe, chest to chest but not quite head to head for he had a good 3 inches on her. "I hate you you're infuriating" she huffed out with a puff of invisible breath, blood boiling in her veins and pent up anger finally coming to a head she was ready to let it out. Moments of silence passed between them as she grew angrier another burning fire beginning to course threw her body.

"I'm not a hoe thank you and you need to shut up you middy bing bong bitch" he huffed out his eyes now completely black with red swirls. He could smell/feel her emotions, he could practically taste her blood boiling along with her anger and it was delicious he just loved it. He knew they were feeding off each other's emotions and pent up tension. Few seconds of silence graced the whole house, neither spoke for fear of what the other might say. Really there was nothing left to say but from that look on Bella's face it looked like she was ready to bitch slap jasper.

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you" he shouted/whispered he didn't know why he suddenly had the urge to kiss, taste and posses her in that moment. He could feel that a soon as he said that a wave of lust went threw her and hit him like a ton of bricks "god you smell heavenly" he practically groaned out, his hands itching to touch her to roam his hands over her imperfect un frozen human that he secretly wanted since his pain in the ass brother brought home.

"I'm surprised a would even have to ask" she shouted back amused and turned on by his question, throwing the rest of caution to the wind she reached and took a fist full grip of his shirt. Smiling she pulled him down to her height crashing their mouth/lips together. There lips meet in a fierce longing heated kiss; their tongues meeting oddly slow exploring each others mouth caverns slowly. This tender slowness didn't last long because their need to explore each other's body. As they began to fight for dominance over the kiss Bella's arms moved to wrap around jasper's neck her finger slipping into his curls at the base of his neck, while jasper's hand wound around her closing that small small breath space away. There body's molding together in a sense.

_**Well there you have it the glorious re-done or is it? Anyway how did you like or hate it or both. Review & let me know how you feel also let me know if you like this version better than the first I didn't change it to much only certain things.**_


End file.
